The Crystal and The Visitors
by TheFlyingHamster
Summary: When a new exhibit of a boy in a crystal is unveiled Larry doesn't quite know what to expect, what he didn't expect was a surge of teenage visitors with really weird names.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh god stop me I only marathoned the movie on the weekend and this happened.**

Larry doesn't know what to think of the new exhibit.

He looks so young.

He couldn't be older than 17 but he was dressed in what looked to be some kind of military gear. The thing that stuck out the most though, was the crystal surrounding him on all sides.

The first one to come is blonde, he walk up to her to give some information on the boy because he is possibly the only remaining human from the wall era.

She already knows.

She tells him she's always had an interest in history because, well, her name is Historia.

Larry doesn't notice the sad and wistful look in her eyes as he tells her she has to go because the museum is closing for the day.

No one knew what to expect from the boy in the crystal but it wasn't questions about titans.

None of them knew what to say besides the fact that they didn't know about any titans.

It's a mystery as to why the boy, Eren, is relieved at their words.

The next ones to come in come together.

They both stare at the crystal, at Eren, looking resigned.

When they introduce themselves as Reiner and Bertoldt Larry can't help but wonder what parents were thinking lately.

As they leave he almost misses the whispered words.

"We're sorry Eren."

He's forgotten them before the crystal breaks again.

On that first night there was a dim fear of how he was going to explain how the crystal had broken and why their newest exhibit wasn't inside of it.

When Eren overhears these worries he dons a look of hesitancy before he bites roughly into his hand.

There's a brand new crystal encasing Eren and Larry can't help but wonder if Eren had done that to himself all those years ago and why.

One thing he doesn't notice though, is the blood.

Another pair comes in and they are decidingly less solemn than the last.

He never hears quite what they say but he thinks from the gestures they are re-enacting some kind of school escapades.

Their names are Connie and Sasha and Larry doesn't know quite why they tell the inanimate Eren to "Hurry up already."

When the question of family is asked Eren becomes uncomfortable as he forces out his words.

"My mother died when I was nine and my father went missing until I found out he had been dead the whole time."

Did he have any siblings?

"A sister, she outlived me so I...don't...know..." He stops and no one sees him for the rest of the night but when morning comes he is encased in another crystal and Larry thinks that maybe this one is a bit thicker that the last ones.

The next one seems angry at something.

She is flanked by the short blonde girl, Historia, who seems to be trying to calm her down.

"Ymir please stop! It's not going to help, we know that." Her tone starts off strong but quickly becomes pained and weak.

"We have to try." Ymir's voice is cold and determined.

Larry doesn't quite know what they're going to do, but when he looks next they're gone.

"I'm sixteen." the statement is met with a shocked silence, sure he looked young but they had all though he was at least eighteen.

"But weren't you in the military, the survey something..."

"I was in the Survey Corps yes, but you could start training at 13 and graduate in two years...is there something wrong with that?" Eren's voice tapers off into uncertainty.

It does that a lot and sometimes Larry gets the feeling that Eren used to be much more assured because for some reason the overall timidness of Eren just seems wrong.

Larry is becoming increasingly confused at the appearance of all these teenagers, yes it's great that they were taking an interest in history but they all came for one thing.

Eren.

The two boys who come in are glued to the hip to begin with until they approach Eren. The dark haired one then hangs back looking for all parts, awkward.

"Dammit you asshole, why did you have to just leave like that...Mikasa...she needs you."

"Jean maybe we should tell her..." The dark haired one speaks up, looking to Jean with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Marco we can't, if she saw him like this...she might just break."

Larry didn't know how many of these visitors were left but he knew they those who remained were the most important.

Eren seems reluctant to share the names of his friends, always referring to them as 'my sister' 'horseface' or 'the titans'.

Larry doesn't really want to ask about the last one.

One night though through the powers of annoyance courtesy of Dexter Eren finally tells them.

Historia, Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Jean, Marco all names he has heard in the last few weeks.

There are some he hasn't heard though.

Hanji, Erwin, Levi, Armin, Mikasa and Annie.

Larry wonders why the last name had been spoken as though it was Eren was in pain.

 **Why is this the longest thing I've written in one go?**

 **chance of me writing the next chapter: hahaha**

 **added to the equation: being written and I've got a good feeling about it**


	2. Awake

**AAAAAHHHHH!** **  
** **okay I have not had time to write because exams.** **  
** **Feel honoured for I may fail human bio for you guys.**

Eren didn't exactly hate the museum but he would always want to be somewhere else.  
Outside.  
He hadn't told any of the other exhibits about the exact purpose of the survey corps but Eren was sure that they could guess by his attitude.  
"Can I go out tonight? I'll be back on time and everything! "  
The exchange was more of a formality by now.  
"I'm sorry Eren but you know it's too dangerous. "  
One day he wouldn't even ask, he'd just leave and turn into dust. It didn't matter as long as he got to see the Ocean.  
Then one day it changed.

The official story was that the crystal brought at night was a replica.  
"So I could be just as goid soldier as any boy?"  
Every night some little girl asked this.  
"Yeah, in fact outta my trainee class my sister was the top ranked."  
"You look sad mister."  
"I'm fine, I just miss her."

"I never took you for a lawbreaker." Why did that voice sound so familiar?  
"Shh...you and I both need to know this, Mikasa."  
No fucking way.  
"Hey Eren, long time no see."

 **Yeah I know it's short but if you read added to the equation you're used to that.** **  
** **Speaking of added ive got a chapter handwritten but I left in my locker :(**

 **Also I recently got a review on one of my older stories which I have clearly said is abandoned that just said 'Write more"...FYI that's not motivating it actually makes me want to write LESS.**


	3. STATUS UPDATE

okay so life update:  
I had my exams and they went okay-ish i mean i only failed math and that's because the government fucked up the methods course  
Unfortunately my parents have higher expectations of me and as a result i relapsed sh. hard.  
I'm still in a shitty state if mind and when this happens i can't write anything worth reading, like if you think what i write is short wait til you see me when i try to write in a depressive episode.  
I WANT to update and i feel horrible for dropping off the face of the earth but i need to get my mental health to a state where i'm not just waking up, forgetting to eat and sitting down all day.  
There is a thing you guys can do to help: send me prompts!  
no really, i need to kickstart writing again otherwise i'm gonna stay mopey and stagnant.  
so pm me on , leave a comment or even message me on tumblr  
ao3 is desdemona15, ff and tumblr are theflyinghamster  
prompts can be from added, crystal or basically anything you wanna see as long as i'm vagely familar with the source and i'll tell you if i'm not  
things that will not help: comments/reviews saying: OMG UPDATE! I NEED TO SEE MORE!, reviews saying: ...sooo...is this abandoned or what?  
seriously guys (and i'm looking at you ) worst kind of motivation; it motivates me to not update in spite.  
In conclusion, i'm so sorry but i'm trying to update i just need to sort myself out before i can write anything that's not shit.  
thanks, i hope you'll be getting a better message from me soon.


End file.
